Adventure in Pasar
by arifantomhive
Summary: Lelouch, Rolo, Ciel, dan Sebastian berpetualang di berbagai pasar di Indonesia loh! Liat yuk petualangan mereka! Yuk mareeeee *maklumi author gaje ini*
1. Chapter 1

HALOOOOOOOO MINNA-SAN! XD

Ini my fanfict yang pertama, jadi maklum yaaa kalo ceritanya jelek, ga lucu, dan sebagainya :3

*ini fanfict random, jadi chara-nya dari berbagai anime*

By : Arifantomhive / Arifa Hamida

**SIANG HARI**

**Suatu hari**, Lelouch sama Rolo lagi jalan-jalan ke pasar, menemani Milly beli sayur

"Oniisama, ngapain sih kita ikut? -_-" kata Rolo dengan sangat bete soalnya disuruh bawain belanjaan sama si Milly

"Kan kita anggota OSIS, jadi mesti bantu ketua dong" jawab Lelouch dengan santai *karena dia ga bawa belanjaan satu pun dan hobinya jalan ke pasar* - *author ditimpuk sendal sama fans lelouch*

"Rolo-chan, ntar aku kasih duit kalo kamu bawain belanjaanku lagi ^^"

"Aaaaaa $.$ Oke Milly-san!" *mata berkilau bagaikan pala botak licin punya Ikkaku Madarame dan semangat membara karena duit bagaikan semangat Kakuzu melihat duit*

**Tiba-tiba**…..

GEDUBRAK!

**Lalu**…

"COPEEEEEEEEEEEET! X(" kata seorang anak perempuan yang kira kira berusia 13 tahun

**Lelouch **yang mendengar jeritan itu, langsung tau kalau terjadi pencopetan. Rolo pun menggunakan geass-nya untuk menghentikan waktu. Selama Rolo menggunakan geass, Lelouch pun menangkap pencopet itu, dan lalu mengaktifkan geass-nya dan menyuruh pencopet itu mengembalikan uang yang dicuri kepada anak perempuan tadi

"Saya mohon maaf, lady. Ini saya kembalikan bungkusan yang tadi saya curi :'(" *sambil bersujud di depan perempuan itu*

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali jangan mencuri yaaa :)" - "Ah, terima kasih yaaa telah menolongku ^^. Nama kakak siapa?"

"Sama-sama. Aku Lelouch, ini adikku Rolo. Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. Kalian bisa memanggilku Elizabeth ^^"

*dalam hati Lelouch dan Rolo berkata : Buset namanya panjang amat -.-*

**Lalu tiba-tiba **seorang anak laki-laki datang…

"Lizzy! Kamu dari tadi kemana aja? Aku nyari kamu daritadi tau"

"CIEL! XD. Maaf ya, Ciel. Tadi aku kecopetan :'( Tapi untungnya kakak ini menolongku"

"Harusnya kamu ga kemana mana dan tetap di sampingku. Kan jadi aku nih yang belanja sayur -_-"

"AAAAA CIEL IMUT BAWA BELANJAAN SAYUR! XD. Gomen gomen :3. Eh mana Sebastian?"

"-_-. Oiya Sebastian kok ga ada? – SEBASTIAN! KAMU DIMANA? Lizzy! Ayo kita cari Sebastian!"

"Okeeeee Ciel X3"

* dalam hati Lelouch dan Rolo berkata : udah nolongin, ga di ucapin "makasih" lagi -.-*

**Ciel dan Elizabeth **menyusuri pasar, dan akhirnya menemukan Sebastian sedang bermain bersama banyak kucing. Berhubung Ciel alergi bulu kucing, dia memarahi Sebastian dari jarak jauh

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sebas-chan imut sama kucing X3"

"SEBASTIAN! KENAPA KAMU MALAH DISINI?" *haaaaaaakcuh! (ciel bersin)*

"Gomenasai, Bocchan" *Sebastian buru-buru berdiri jauh dari kucing*

"-_- Ya sudah! Ayo kita ke tempat lain. Aku pengen main DDR biar ga bete lagi -.-"

"Yes, My Lord. Eh tunggu dulu, ini kucingnya saya bawa ya, Bocchan? :3"

"GA BOLEH! *haaaaaakcuh!*

"Yaaaah, dadah kucing. I'll miss you :'( And I'll come back for you. I'll never forget your cute face"

"HAAAAAAH ga usah banyak cingcong deh, Sebastian. Ayo anterin ke rumah sekarang!"

"Yes My Lord" *sambil nangis bombay*

**Di waktu yang sama, **Lelouch dan Rolo (mereka kabur dari Milly) berjalan menyusuri pasar lebih dalam. Ternyata mereka nyasar sampe Pasar Anyar Bogor! *EH? -.-* Tiba-tiba disana terjadi sebuah ledakan besar! Dan yang menyebabkan ledakan itu adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning. Dan dia menciptakan ledakan ledakan itu dari patung tanah liat yang dibuatnya lalu melempar patung itu ke bawah.

"HA HA HA! AKAN KUHANCURKAN PASAR INI DENGAN SEBUAH LEDAKAN!"

"Tunggu! Kalau kau menghancurkan pasar ini, aku akan mati!" kata seorang pedagang wortel

"Ihhhhhh siape lo? So what gituloch -.-"

**Lalu Lelouch pun maju…**

"Hey! Siapa namamu? Aku akan melindungi pasar ini hingga akhir hayatku!"

"Namaku Deidara! Hmmm kau pikir kau bisa melindungi pasar ini?"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

"Hmmm… kau terlalu lemah untuk melindungi pasar ini kukukuku"

"Oya? Baiklah… *membuka soft-lens di mata kiri* I'M LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, COMMAND YOU TO DIE!"

**Dan Deidara pun** mati di tangan Lelouch *author dilemparin genteng sama fans Dei*. Dan Pasar Anyar pun menjadi tentram dan damai berkat Lelouch, yang sekarang di juluki "Pahlawan Pasar". Dan bagaimana nasib Rolo? Dia malah asik nyari jengkol sama pete, katanya mumpung mampir ke Pasar Anyar *ha? -.-*

**Lalu di Manor House** Phantomhive, Ciel lagi asik main Dens Dens Repolusyen (DDR). Saat itu juga, Sebastian diam-diam menuju ke pasar tadi untuk menemui kucing kucing itu. Tapi Sebastian lupa jalan menuju pasar itu, dan nyasar ke Pasar Parung *EH? -.-*. Lalu dia pun bertemu dengan Suzaku yang sedang bermain bersama kucingnya

"Apakah kamu… pecinta kucing?" *mata berkilau bagaikan rambut model iklan shampoo*

"Ahaha tentu saja! Kamu mau memegang kucingku?"

"Terima kasih! Kucing ini sangat lucu X3!"

**Ciel pun yang akhirnya** menyadari Sebastian sudah tidak ada di mansion, segera bergegas menuju pasar yang tadi ia kunjungi, karena dia sudah tau Sebastian terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan kucing itu. Tapi, dia malah nyasar ke Pasar Parung. Dan akhirnya…

"SEBASTIAN! LEPASKAN KUCING ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Eh? *buru buru berdiri* "Maafkan saya, Bocchan" *membungkuk di hadapan Ciel"

"-_- yasudah, karena aku baik dan tidak sombong, aku tidak akan menghukum. Sebagai gantinya, buatkan aku risol sama pastel"

"Yes, My Lord" *dalam hati nangis mesti berpisah dengan kucing (lagi)*

~MINNA-SAN! XDDD gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya? Huhuhuuuu -.- Eh eh ini ceritanya tentang pasar, tapi saya bukan anak yang suka mejeng di pasar loh hehe. Yaudah, kalo suka ceritanya pencet REVIEW yaaa :3 aku mengharapakannya hoh hoh hoh *gaya ngomong ala Tanaka*~


	2. Chapter 2

HALOOOOOOOO MINNA-SAN! XD

Tu de poin, cekidot my chapter 2 of Adventure in Pasar! XD *sebelumnya minta maaf kalo ceritanya gaje dan jelek*

**Dan… Sementara** itu di Pasar Anyar…

"Hoy! Rolo! Kamu beli apa?" Tanya lelouch sambil tereak kenceng *malu maluin*

"Jengkol sama pete!" *bales tereak* - "Bang, berapaan nih semuanya?"

"Gocap neng" kata abang abang yang badannya bau jengkol itu *karena dia jualan jengkol*

*Kata Rolo dalam hati : NENG? Situ kira gw cewek apa? -.-*

"Oke bang, nih duitnya. Kembaliannya ambil aja bang. Saya kan ganteng dan baik hati"

"Makasih neng. Betewe neng cantik ih :3"

*Rolo buru-buru pergi, serem sama si abang, dia kira abang abang jengkol itu bencong Taman Lawang*

**Lalu, Rolo pun** menemui Lelouch yang ada di depan orang jualan tomat. Lelouch amat sangat bete karena nungguin Rolo kelamaan, ditambah lagi bau jengkol dan pete yang ada di bungkusan yang di bawa Rolo.

"Rolo, emang apa enaknya jengkol sih? Bau gitu juga" Tanya Lelouch meremehkan jengkol

"Enak tau, oniisama. Apalagi di bikin semur jengkol X3"

"-_-. Sekali bau tetep bau"

"Tapi enak oniisama :3 cobain deh"

"No tengkyu -_-"

**Tiba-tiba…**

"HEH! SINIIN DUIT LO! KALO GA GW GOROK LO!" seorang preman datang tiba-tiba memalak Lelouch

_PLAK! PLOK! PLAK!_

Lelouch melemparkan tomat yang ada di belakangnya dengan gaya cool

"Bang, nih uangnya. Kembaliannya ambil aja bang" *ceilah gaya sok cool si lelouch*

"Wah, makasih banyak, Pahlawan Pasar :'D"

**Lalu, Lelouch dan Rolo** pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Sesampainya di rumah, Rolo langsung bikin Semur Jengkol dan Sate Pete *emang ada? -.-* di rumah. Lelouch cuma stay di kamar aja, ga kuat nyium bau semerbak dari jengkol dan pete itu.

**MALAM HARI**

Lalu, bagaimanakah dengan Ciel dan Sebastian? Mereka ga jadi ke mansion, malah jalan-jalan sampe malem. Eh, taunya pas lagi jalan jalan, mereka ngeliat Pasar Malam yang ada di pinggir jalan. Karena banyak lampu gemerlap disitu, Ciel jadi tertarik kesana

"Sebastian,tempat itu sepertinya menarik! Ayo kesana! Waaaaaaaa! Itu ada yang jualan gulali! Belikan itu untukku, Sebastian"

"Yes, My Lord" *sambil lirik-lirik ada kucing nyasar apa ga? Dan ternyata ga ada*

**Lalu….**

"Dek, berapa harga satu gulali ini?"

"Ceban om. Om, kembaliannya buat aye ye? Lagi bokek nih om"

"Ok dek, kan saya baik hati, ganteng, dan tidak sombong"

**Sebastian pun **kembali menuju Tuannya sambil membawa gulali itu

"Lah? Kembaliannya mana?" *sambil menyambar gulali*

"Bocchan, tadi anak yang jualan gulali bilang dia sedang tidak ada uang, jadi saya kasih kembaliannya"

*Ciel segera berlari menjauhi Sebastian dan dengan kesal ke arah penjual gulali itu*

"HEH! BALIKIN KEMBALIAN GW!"

"Bujuuuuuug selow bang! Om itu bilang kembaliannya buat saya"

"TIME IS MONEY! MONEY IS MY LIFE! SO GIVE MY MONEY BACK!"

"Ih si abang ngomong apaan sih? Moni is mai laip apatau deh ah"

"IH BANYAK CINGCONG LO BOCAH! SINIIN DUIT GW!"

"Yaudah deh, tapi lain kali kalo beli gulali aye, ntar aye ga bakal kasih diskon loh"

"Bodo, mikirin pan aing -.-" jawab Ciel angkuh

**Setelah Ciel dan bocah** penjual gulali berantem, mereka lanjut ke dalam pasar malam lagi. Eh, tiba tiba si Ciel matanya berkilau kilau kaya lampu disko garagara liat bianglala

"Sebastian, aku pengen naik ituuuuu" *sambil nunjuk ke bianglala*

"Yes, My Lord" *sambil gendong Ciel ke arah bianglala*

"WOY BAYAR TIKETNYA!" teriak seorang penjual tiket bianglala

"Sebastian, emang bayar ini harus pake tiket ya? Bayar pake duit ga?"

"Iya, Bocchan. Tentu saja harus pake uang"

"Ya sudah, kita ga usah beli tiketnya, dan kamu cukup antarkan aku ke bianglala ituuuu"

"Yes, Bocchan"

**Dan mereka** pun menghabiskan satnite bersama di bianglala (?). Ciel sebenernya rada minder naek yang tinggi tinggi, soalnya badannya pendek *author dibanjur aer comberan*

~MINNA-SAN! XD inilah akhir dari petualangan mereka ber-4 :D Gimana ceritanya? If you like it, then click REVIEW! Saya mengharapkannya loh hoh hoh hoh*ngomong ala Tanaka (lagi)*~


End file.
